Don't Rain on my Parade
by Holy-Miracles-21
Summary: I, Rachel Barbra Berry, am now singing the song I was born to sing, on stage, on Broadway, for the first time in front of a crowd. I can already hear the applause, hear the screams of my fans, the anger of the envious haters.


**AN:** Well, this is my story about Ms. Rachel Berry on Broadway, and her thoughts. I hope you enjoy! I might make it mult-chap if you guys really like it!

**NOTE:** I have only watched seasons 1-3, so if anything seems wrong, that's the reason why.

* * *

_Don't tell me not to live_  
_Just sit and putter_  
_Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter_  
_Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade_

I can't believe it.

I, Rachel Barbra Berry, am now singing the song I was _born_ to sing, on stage, on _Broadway, _for the _first_ time in front of a crowd. I can already hear the applause, hear the screams of my fans, the anger of the envious haters.

I love it all; except the envious haters. I hate being envious. It can make you do crazy things.

Like sending a girl to a crack house just because I thought she was better than me.

_Don't tell me not to fly_  
_I've simply got to_  
_If someone takes a spill_  
_It's me and not you!_  
_Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade?_

I can already imagine the awards I'll get.

I'll thank my fans, my dads, my mom, my loving boyfriend, and - oh! How could I forget the Glee Club?

They're going to be mentioned last - best for last, right?

I just hope Finn doesn't feel too bad about not being mentioned last. He is the best boyfriend ever, and if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be standing on this very stage. Yet, Glee was there _before _him, honestly.

I'll work this out later. I'm sure Barbra Streisand was thinking the same thing while she was doing singing the song, too. Great singers think alike, right?

_I'll march my band out_  
_I'll beat my drum_  
_And if I'm fanned out_  
_Your turn at bat, sir_  
_At least I didn't fake it_  
_Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it_

I wonder where the Glee Club members are in the crowd?

I gave them all tickets, I made sure they were coming. I wanted them to be there, to see where the star singer has ended up. Most of all, I wanted to see them just be there; we haven't been all together in a group since… forever!

My eyes looked over the crowd. I didn't see any familiar faces. I felt so heartbroken, I almost messed up a note.

Almost. I am a professional - no need to make silly things mess up my talent. Maybe they were in the back. After all, those tickets weren't first class, if I can explain it.

_But whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection_  
_A freckle on the nose of life's complexion_  
_A cinder on the shiny apple of his eye_  
_I gotta fly once_  
_I gotta try once_

Oh, I can imagine the things they'll say when we meet up.

"That was awesome, Rachel!" Finn will say.

"I am impressed, Hobbit. You managed to sing great. I am proud of you," Santana will say almost nicely.

"Rachel, that was the best show I've ever seen. Barbra Streisand would be jealous," Kurt will say, a single tear of happiness in his eye.

Some of them will say nothing in shock of how brilliant I was. The others would try to say something, but would just blabber like a baby and say nonsense, because of how brilliant I was.

They would all certainly hug me, that's for sure. Hug me to death.

_Only can die once, right, sir_  
_Ooh, life is juicy_  
_Juicy, and you see_  
_I gotta have my bite, sir_

I can't wait till after the show.

I can't believe I just said that.

I know when I was two to about sixteen, I didn't want anything but to be on stage. I could've stayed on all day. Now, all I want to do is get off to see my friends.

_Get ready for me, love, cause I'm a comer_  
_I simply gotta march_  
_My heart's a drummer_  
_Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade_

The one I was looking forward to was hugging Finn, seeing him smile that goofy smile he always wore, and his loving arms around me.

The thought made me feel giddy and excited. It brought a smile to my face. I felt better than ever before, then and there.

Oh, Finn Hudson - you make me feel like the happiest girl on the planet, even if we were homeless with no money. With you by my side, I feel like I can do anything.

_I'm gonna live and live now_  
_Get what I want I know how_  
_One roll for the whole shebang_  
_One throw, that bell will go clang_  
_Eye on the target and wham_  
_One shot, one gun shot, and BAM!_  
_Hey, Mr. Arnstien_  
_Here I am!_

I can't believe I'm actually here.

I could've been a nobody, just an annoying Jewish girl with big dreams.

Well, I still am the annoying Jewish girl with big dreams from high school, but the only difference is that I am actually where I said I was going to be.

I swore, up and down, left and right, twice on my own unborn child's grave that I was going to be on Broadway, playing Fanny Brice from _Funny Girl._

Now here I am, playing Fanny Brice from _Funny Girl!_

I still can't believe it!

_I'll march my band out_  
_I'll beat my drum_  
_And if I'm fanned out_  
_Your turn at bat, sir_  
_At least I didn't fake it_  
_Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it_

I half expected the Glee Club to walk in through the two doors, leading out of the room. I half expected to see their smiles hiding the trepidation from inside.

I could almost laugh. I remember Jane Addams' Academy and that school for the deaf stealing our songs. We had to change last minute! That was when I sang this song, and did it perfectly, if I do say so myself.

"You Can't Always Get What You Want" and "Somebody to Love" were also performed; my fellow Glee Clubbers were outstanding. I have to admit, they were better than me, and that's hard to do.

_Get ready for me, love, 'cause I'm a comer!_  
_I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer!_  
_Nobody, no, nobody_  
_Is gonna rain on my parade!_

I hold the last note until the music stops.

I am out of breath, my face feels hot, but it's all worth it when I hear the applause, I see the smiling faces, and I see my new haters' faces. I feel so happy right now.

This is what I was wanting since I was born.

All I wanted was to be in the spotlight, entertaining thousands of people, inspiring young boys and girls…

It's all I ever wanted, more than anything in the world.

I gave a big grin and started to walk offstage. I could not wait to see the faces of my friends, their kind words, their moral support…

Most of all, I couldn't wait to see them all together again.

* * *

**AN:** Thanks for reading! Please Review!

C'mon, you see the little box down there! What's it gonna hurt to drop something nice to say, or some constructive criticism?


End file.
